The X-Files (1993 series)
The X-Files (TV series; 1993 - 2002) Male Deaths * Bill Agnew (Episode 4.16 Unrequited) * Christopher Allport (Episode 1.15 Lazarus) * Michael J. Anderson (Episode 2.20 Humbug) * Edward Asner (Episode 6.6 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas) * Scott Bairstow (Episode 1.18 Miracle'' Man) * Adam Baldwin (Episode 9.20 The Truth) * Brendan Beiser (Episode 4.18 Max) * Scott Bellis (Episode 4.17 Tempus Fugit) * Paul Ben-Victor (Episode 1.21 Tooms) * Matthew Bennett (Episode 2.02 The Host) * Daniel Benzali (Episode 2.15 Fresh Bones) * Michael Berryman (Episode 3.11 Revelations) * Abraham Benrubi (Episode 6.15 Arcadia) * Casey Biggs (Episode 8.18 Vienen) * Raye Birk (Episode 3.12 War of the Coprophages) * Jack Black (Episode 3.03 D.P.O.) * Ruben Blades (Episode 4.11 El Mundo Gira) * Lloyd Berry (Episode 5.05 The Post-Modern Prometheus) * Michael Bowen (Episode 8.08 Surekill) * Alan Boyce (Episode 1.16 Young at Heart) * Peter Boyle (Episode 3.04 Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose) * Tom Braidwood (Episode 9.15 Jump the Shark) * Lenno Britos (Episode 3.16 Apocrypha) * W. Earl Brown (Episode 9.12 Underneath) * Alex Bruhanski (Episode 4.22 Elegy) * A.J. Buckley * Dan Butler (Episode 2.14 Die Hand Die Verletzt) * Tom Butler (Episode 1.07 Ghost in the Machine) * Bruce Campbell (Episode 6.7 Terms of Endearment) * Timothy Carhart (Episode 3.06 2Shy - Virgil Incanto) * Stu Charno (Episode 3.04 Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose) * Michael Chieffo (Episode 3.08 Oubliette) * Nick Chinlund (Episode 7.07 Orison) * Charles Cioffi (Episode 5.02 Redux II) * Harrison Coe (Episode 4.15 Kaddish) * Bryan Cranston (Episode 6.2 Drive) * Colin Cunningham (Episode 3.10 731) * Don S. Davis (Episode 1.13 Beyond the Sea) * Bob Dawson (Episode 5.09 Schizogeny) * Claude De Martino (Episode 2.04 Sleepless) * David Denman * Garret Dillahunt (Episode 5.15 Travelers) * John Diehl (Episode 6.17 Trevor) * Badja Djola (Episode 3.05 The List) * Peter Donat (Episode 2.25 Anasazi) * Chad Donella (Episode 7.3 Hungry) * David Duchovny (Episode 6.14 Monday) * Wayne Duvall (Episode 1.07 Ghost in the Machine) * R. Lee Ermey (Episode 3.11 Revelations) * David Faustino (Episode 9.18 Sunshine Days) * Michael Fairman (Episode 4.19 Synchrony) * Martin Ferrero (Episode 5.20 The End) * Ken Foree (Episode 3.05 The List) * Rob Freeman (Episode 5.06 Christmas Carol) * David Fresco (Episode 2.11 Excelsis Dei) * Joseph Fuqua (Episode 4.19 Synchrony) * Marcus Giamatti (Episode 9.15 Jump the Shark) * Lindsey Ginter (Episode 2.10 Red Museum) * Dana Gladstone (Episode 2.16 Colony) * Zach Grenier (Episode 8.19 Alone) * Lance Guest (Episode 2.18 Fearful Symmetry) * Mike Gomez (Episode 2.01 Little Green Men) * Walter Gotell (Episode 3.02 Paper Clip) * Gary Grubbs (Episode 2.24 Our Town) * Dean Haglund (Episode 9.15 Jump the Shark) * James Handy (Episode 3.06 2Shy) * Jerry Hardin (Episode 1.24 The Erlenmeyer Flask) * Bruce Harwood (Episode 9.15 Jump the Shark) * John Hawkes (Episode 6.18 Milagro) * Scott Heindl (Episode 4.04 Unruhe) * Adrian Hughes (Episode 4.02 Home) * Doug Hutchison (Episode 1.21 Tooms) * Steve Hytner (Episode 1.08 Ice) * Robert Ito (Episode 3.10 731) * Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 1.23 Roland) * Andrew Johnston (Episode 2.16 Colony) * Hiro Kanagawa (Episode 2.09 Firewalker, Episode 4.19 Synchrony) * Patrick Keating (Episode 5.11 Kill Switch) * Terence Kelly (Episode 1.03 Squeeze) * Ken Kirzinger (Episode 1.08 Ice) * Jeff Kober (Episode 1.08 Ice) * Dwight Koss (Episode 1.22 Born Again) * Mitchell Kosterman (Episode 3.05 The List) * Vladimir Kulich (Episode 2.19 Død Kalm) * Cameron Labine (Episode 2.10 Red Museum) * Sal Landi (Episode 9.17 Release) * Ed Lauter (Episode 1.09 Space) * Peter LaCroix (Episode 4.16 Unrequited) * Nicholas Lea (Episode 8.21 Existence) * Dennis Lipscomb (Episode 1.18 Miracle Man) * Ernie Lively (Episode 3.03 D.P.O.) * Tony Longo (Episode 7.06 The Goldberg Variation) * David Lovgren (Episode 4.14 Memento Mori) * Steve Makaj (Episode 4.24 Gethsemane) * Michael Massee (Episode 4.05 The Field Where I Died) * John Milford (Episode 2.24 Our Town) * Ty Miller (Episode 1.19 Shapes) * Tuck Milligan (Episode 2.09 Firewalker) * Paul McCrane (Episode 4.12 Leonard Betts) * Neal McDonough (Episode 9.10 Providence) * Stephen McHattie (Episode 3.10 731) * Ray McKinnon (Episode 9.13 Improbable) * Eric Nenninger (Episode 7.09 Signs & Wonders) * Tom Noonan (Episode 4.10 Paper Hearts) * William Nunn (Episode 4.16 Unrequited) * Leland Orser (Episode 2.09 Firewalker) * Terry O'Quinn (Episode 9.06 Trust no 1) * Cyril O'Reilly (Episode 9.08 Hellbound) * Tom O'Rourke (Episode 1.20 Darkness Falls) * Robert Patrick (Episode 8.11 The Gift, Episode 9.4 4D) * Mark Pellegrino (Episode 7.3 Hungry) * Mitch Pileggi (Episode 6.09 S.R. 819) * Gerard Plunkett (Episode 5.07 Emily) * Vic Polizos (Episode 3.17 Pusher) * Steven M. Porter (Episode 4.22 Elegy) * John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 2.22 F. Emasculata) * Steve Railsback (Episode 2.06 Ascension) * James Remar (Episode 9.3 Daemonicus) * Jed Rees (Episode 4.19 Synchrony) * Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 1.15 Lazarus) * Ryan Reynolds (Episode 3.13 Syzygy) * Donnelly Rhodes (Episode 1.19 Shapes) * Channon Roe (Episode 4.15 Kaddish) * Andrew Robinson (Episode 6.16 Alpha) * Leon Russom (Episode 7.22 Requiem) * John Savage (Episode 2.19 Død Kalm) * Vincent Schiavelli (Episode 2.20 Humbug) * Jason Schombing (Episode 1.15 Lazarus) * Judson Scott (Episode 8.16 Three Words) * Stan Shaw (Episode 9.11 Audrey Pauley) * Tucker Smallwood (Episode 4.02 Home) * Charles Martin Smith (Episode 2.22 F. Emasculata) * Sebastian Spence (Episode 4.02 Home) * Malcolm Stewart (Episode 4.09 Terma) * Don Swayze (Episode 9.8 Hellbound) * Keith Szarabajka * John Tench (Episode 2.22 F. Emasculata) * Eddie Kaye Thomas (Episode 8.14 This is Not Happening) * Brian Thompson (Episode 8.02 Without) * Tony Todd (Episode 2.04 Sleepless) * Ian Tracey (Episode 3.07 The Walk) * Danny Trejo (Episode 8.06 Redrum) * Vic Trevino (Episode 3.18 Teso Dos Bichos) * John Trottier (Episode 4.02 Home) * John Toles-Bey (Episode 3.05 The List) * Angelo Vacco * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 4.04 Unruhe) * Tom Virtue * Daniel von Bargen (Episode 5.18 The Pine Bluff Variant) * Matthew Walker (Episode 1.23 Roland) * J.T. Walsh (Episode 3.05 The List) * Simon Webb (Episode 1.24 The Erlenmeyer Flask) * Timothy Webber (Episode 2.24 Our Town) * Morgan Weisser (Episode 4.07 Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man) * Titus Welliver (Episode 1.20 Darkness Falls) * Kenneth Welsh (Episode 3.11 Revelations) * Peter White (Episode 6.15 Arcadia) * Jonathan Whittaker (Episode 4.15 Kaddish) * Michael Shamus Wiles (Episode 7.15 En Ami) * Dick Anthony Williams (Episode 1.16 Young at Heart) * Steven Williams (Episode 4.01 Herrenvolk) * Wade Williams (Episode 8.9 Salvage) * Scott Wilson (Episode 7.7 Orison) * Robert Wisden (Episode 5.08 Kitsunegari) * BD Wong (Episode 3.19 Hell Money) * Bokeem Woodbine (Episode 3.05 The List) * Morgan Woodward (Episode 2.12 Aubrey) * Bruce A. Young (Episode 2.15 Fresh Bones) * Harris Yulin (Episode 7.19 Hollywood A.D.) * Ramy Zada (Episode 7.06 The Goldberg Variation) Female Deaths * Gillian Anderson (Episode 6.6 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, Episode 6.10 Tithonus, Episode 6.14 Monday) * Nicki Lynn Aycox (Episode 7.5 Rush) * Jillian Bach (Episode 6.18 Milagro) * Gillian Barber (Episode 4.14 Memento Mori) * Veronica Cartwright (Episode 6.12 One Son) * Maria Celedonio (Episode 7.12 X-Cops) * Lilyan Chauvin (Episode 2.21 The Calusari) * Jennifer Clement (Episode 4.12 Leonard Betts) * Kristen Cloke (Episode 4.05 The Field Where I Died) * Laura Lee Connery (Episode 1.01 Pilot) * Melinda Culea (Episode 6.16 Alpha) * Glynis Davies (Episode 3.06 2Shy) * Anne DeSalvo (Episode 1.24 The Erlenmeyer ''Flask) * Pamela Diaz (Episode 4.11 El Mundo Gira) * Lauren Diewold (Episode 5.07 Emily) * Juliana Donald (Episode 6.15 Arcadia) * Tracey Ellis (Episode 3.08 Oubliette) * Lois Foraker (Episode 7.03 Hungry) * Katya Gardner (Episode 1.01 Pilot) * Annabeth Gish (Episode 9.04 4-D) * Ashlyn Gere (Episode 2.03 Blood) * Beth Grant (Episode 7.09 Signs and Wonders) * Ellen Greene (Episode 9.13 Improbable) * Carrie Hamilton (Episode 6.14 Monday) * Harriet Sansom Harris (Episode 1.11 Eve) * O-Lan Jones (Episode 4.06 Sanguinarium) * Caroline Kava (Episode 2.24 Our Town) * Carol Kiernan (Episode 9.12 Underneath) * Karin Konoval (Episode 3.04 Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose) * Sheila Larken (Season 10) * Lucy Lawless (Episode 9.01 Nothing Important Happened Today) * Kristin Lehman (Episode 5.11 Kill Switch) * Mary Margaret Lewis (Episode 9.12 Underneath) * Robyn Lively (Episode 6.21 Field Trip) * Randi Lynne (Episode 3.06 2Shy) * Gina Mastrogiacomo (Episode 7.16 Chimera) * Naomi Matsuda (Episode 6.10 Tithonus) * Judith Maxie (Episode 4.02 Home) * Heather McComb (Episode 2.14 Die Hand Die Verletzt) * Brenda McDonald (Episode 4.09 Terma) * Melinda McGraw (Episode 3.02 Paper Clip) * Kate McNeil (Episode 7.14 Theef) * Gabrielle Miller (Episode 2.24 Our Town, Episode 3.13 Syzygy) * Janne Mortil (Episode 3.18 Teso Dos Bichos) * Emily Perkins (Episode 5.17 All Souls) * Sarah-Jane Redmond (Episode 5.09 Schizogeny) * Perrey Reeves (Episode 2.07 3) * Kate Robbins (Episode 5.09 Schyzogeny) * Mimi Rogers (Episode 7.1 The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati) * Wendy Schaal (Episode 7.16 Chimera) * Jessica Schreier (Episode 4.09 Terma) * Shawnee Smith (Episode 2.09 Firewalker) * Nancy Sorel (Episode 3.07 The Walk) * Claire Stansfield (Episode 1.05 The Jersey Devil) * Amanda Tapping (Episode 3.21 Avatar) * Rebecca Toolan * Lily Tomlin (Episode 6.06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas) * Kate Twa (Episode 2.23 Soft Light) * Janine Venable (Episode 6.02 Drive) * Cec Verrell (Episode 1.15 Lazarus) * Vernee Watson-Johnson (Episode 9.11 Audrey Pauley) Gallery Gabriellemiller.jpg|Gabrielle Miller Jack black.jpg|Jack Black Xfilesolanjones.jpg|O-Lan Jones Xfileslucylawless.jpg|Lucy Lawless Category:TV Series Category:1993 TV series debuts Category:2002 TV series endings Category:Fox TV series Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by 20th Century Fox Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Nudity Category:Slasher Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:BBC TV series Category:Sky TV series Category:RTE TV series Category:Suicide Films